


Going home

by Chalky_Kai



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hurt, Lesbian, One Shot, Pining, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Spoilers for Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, The Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky_Kai/pseuds/Chalky_Kai
Summary: After the Grom fight Amity has a lot to think over and her parents are angry with her, for letting some human taker her place.
Kudos: 33





	Going home

Amity felt so warm and happy, her legs were exhausted from both running and dancing, her Grom Queen crown still sat upon her head. She wondered if Luz was still wearing the matching one as she walked home.

It was so brave of Luz to take her place, but Luz was always like that, so kind and sweet. She regretted not being brave enough to ask Luz to Grom but they had a good night anyways. But she was Amity Blight, who was she to be too scared to ask a human to Grom. Not to say Luz was like any human but.. 

She was being ridiculous. It was over now, she’d missed her chance and Luz would be gone by the next one. She hated the fact Luz had to leave them, once Luz was gone there wouldn’t be much left for her. Her ‘friends’ aren’t too happy with her and Willow rightfully hasn’t really forgiven her.

She came up to the gates of her home, it was so big, the shadow of the house cast by the moonlight covered the yard in darkness. She slowly hoisted herself over the fence and tried to get in quietly.

“Amity!” Uh oh. She slowly turned around to see both her parents standing by the door lantern in hand. “We heard about your little mishap, you let some human steal your spotlight. That you were too weak to defeat Grom.”

“Sorry Mother, Father, but I had a big part in defeating him.” She slid the crown of her head and held it behind her back.

“No, you have disgraced the Blight name!”

“But..”

“No buts, you’re to engage in even more training. Then next time maybe you won’t be a disappointment.”

“There won’t be a next time Father, I promise.”

“There better not be, don’t let yourself be outdone by anyone let alone some human.”

Amity felt a slight bit of anger at that statement, Luz had more than shown herself to be capable but she couldn’t afford to show any. “Of course, I apologise.” She then slipped past them and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

The twins were out god knows where, but of course they don’t get in trouble just because they’re so proficient in magic. She boosted herself up onto the windowsill, it was so quiet outside, in the very far distance she could see some lights. Maybe it was the Owl House. 

Amity had danced before, her parents had insisted she take lessons but it’s never been a joyous thing. She’d never danced even like that before, her face warmed thinking about it.

Why couldn’t life always be like that? Why couldn’t she and Luz just dance forever. Why did her parents have to be so awful. Why did her friend have to leave, surely the Boiling Isles was much better than Earth. 

Maybe she could sneak away to Earth, sure there was no magic but if it produced a person like Luz it has to be an amazing place. Yeah, she could run away! But she’d be leaving all her magic and the twins behind who she admittedly did love despite their constant pranks.

She held her head in her hands, it was hopeless. She’d never get away from any of this, she’d join the Emperors Coven and be forced to do goodness knows what, not that she didn’t want to join but hanging out with Luz and Eda sounded like a lot more fun.

Grabbing the crown from where she’d put it down she ran her finger over the little details and intricacies. It was beautiful and the pink gem was huge. She tucked it away in a box. At least she had school to look forward to, and Luz would be there now. 

Amity left the box on the windowsill and jumped down, she got changed out of her dress, took her hair out and laid down on her bed. Her heart was still racing too much to sleep. She eventually fell asleep thinking all about the next day at school.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I’ve gotten really into the owl house lately and will probably write some more longer stuff, probably luminity fluff.


End file.
